


Troublesome Trip

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: A road trip is always welcome, but it can easily become more trouble than its worth with the wrong group of people...





	Troublesome Trip

"You're ready for this trip?" Dry Bowser asked as he was finishing dusting off his bones.

"I should, yet I don't feel good about it." Birdo murmured as she placed on her new bright red bow onto her pink dinosaur head.

"Well get over it, because we're going." Dry Bowser stated as he wasn't going to have any sass on his journey.

Petey Piranha yawned as he was stashing all the fruit in the kitchen into his red pouch, the green mutant piranha plant knowing that they were going to need snacks.

"Why can't I just ride in my own clown car?" Bowser Junior groaned as he was playing around with his magic paintbrush.

Usually a trip would be fun, but sometimes getting it started could be troublesome. This is what he would have to put up with, as the others were being quite annoying about this, with them still at the vacation house Birdo had on the sandy Koopa Troopa Beach as they had to get the things they wanted to do last night out of the way before they left.

"Are we all ready now?" Bowser Jr. grumbled as he sat in the back, folding his arms together in frustration.

Dry Bowser nodded as he brushed back his red hair, all prepared to take off as he got behind the wheel. "Now we are! Let's hit the road!"

And so they began their trip, leaving behind the N64 Koopa Beach as they headed into a tunnel that lead away from the isolated beach, hearing the sounds of the ocean above them as they headed underneath the salty waves of the ocean.

"Are we there yet?" Bowser Jr. said.

Birdo sighed. "Junior, we don't even know where we're going."

Bowser Jr. "But I'm bored of just looking at these stupid tunnels."

Petey grumbled as he slapped Bowser Jr. across the back of his head with one of his giant green leaves, moving his bulbous head around while doing so.

"Pete's right. You have to be patient, we just started. And besides, it's not about the destination, it's about the journey." Dry Bowser stated as he was focusing on getting through the tunnel, deciding to not let Bowser Jr.'s annoying habits distract him.


End file.
